


[Podfic of] A Trip to the Grope Zoo

by Lucifuge5



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Breast Fucking, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Steve Rogers' Epic Rack, Tit Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: Bucky spends some quality time with Steve's quality tits.





	[Podfic of] A Trip to the Grope Zoo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a trip to the grope zoo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148372) by [mwestbelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/pseuds/mwestbelle). 



  
**Cover art by Lucifuge5**  
 **Length:** 0:22:47  
 **File size:** 14.8 MB  
 **Stream or down:load:** [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1z2piJIzyjRwK08J_yrSWCjskXTvvwEcg) (mp3)


End file.
